


初学者

by RandomForest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 毒埃 nc-17





	初学者

01

埃迪以为他死了。

安妮向他跑过来，她似乎在说什么，他发觉自己有些听不清了。他这几天基本没睡过觉，精神紧绷了太久，过量的运动与受伤让他筋疲力尽了。他们刚刚拯救了世界，而他的共生体在爆炸的火焰中保护了他。

拥有与失去毒液都是这么突然，着急得像一个荒谬的梦，他没给过他选择，他从来也没让他有所准备。他听到自己在阻止他了吗？埃迪感到愤怒，他的胸口一阵阵地发疼，他猜测是那股冲击力弄裂了他的骨头，而共生体还没来得及治愈他。

安妮扶住了他，她提了一个关于毒液的问题。埃迪的意识发糊，他再也站不住了，哪里都在疼，他就快要流眼泪了。

接下来他睡了三天。

语音邮箱里有安妮和丹的留言，他们建议他再去医院检查一下身体，但他只是谢了他们的好意，关掉手机就把自己闷进枕头里继续睡。他的梦又多又乱，那本该个是噩梦，一种活动的生物缠住了他的身体，像打翻的墨水迅速淹没了他的每一寸皮肤。这个危险的，强横的黑色大怪物，摊开了他巨大的手掌，轻轻托住埃迪的身体以避免锋利的爪子划伤他。

别担心。他说。

“你……你还在吗？”埃迪坐在他的掌心里问。他没有逃离，他在那一团变幻的黑色流状物里自由地走动，它们像是云朵和溪水那样跟随着他。庞大的，怪物的白色眼睛直盯住他，一语不发，他只是凝视着他，看起来没有力气说更多的话了。

他醒来的时候还能感觉到他们的链接。这就像是……毒液还在他的身体里，但他怎么不出现？是因为他伤得太重了？当然也很可能这一切都只是埃迪的错觉，或许他只是想象着他们还联结着彼此。

埃迪总是很累，他吃光了家里所有的巧克力，又订了很多很多的外卖，卡里的钱快刷光了。然后就是睡觉。那团黑色的物质无时无刻不出现在他的梦里。大多数时间里他不说话，只是静静地跟埃迪待在一起，这带给他一种诡异的宁静感。有时他会变得很大，像一个巨人那样坐在他身边，黑色的液体包裹住埃迪，把他送到他的肩膀上。有时他变得只有手掌大小，像个恼人的毛线球，在埃迪的衣服里面钻来钻去。

“我觉得我要疯了。”埃迪对着镜子说。好在他的脸色看起来没有那么差了。

是时候去找一份新的工作了，他告诉自己，或至少该去医院检查一下自己的身体与精神状态，而不是透支着信用卡，在脏得快要腐烂的房间里缅怀他的共生体伙伴。

“毒液，如果你在这里，就……试着告诉我，好吗？”埃迪久久地盯着镜子，希望他能突然出现，“我不会被吓到的。”

他耐心地等待了很久，他期盼着他的回应。埃迪发誓他从来没有这么仔细地照过镜子，久到他都开始认为镜子里的人不像自己了。

“蠢透了。”他低声骂了一句，无法抑制自己失落的情绪。尽快面对现实吧，他消失了。就像他说过的那样，埃迪确实是个失败者，总是难以接受一段关系的破裂——他失去了安妮却还烦人地在她家门口徘徊，现在他失去了毒液，还要可悲地幻想着他还在。

他踹了一脚椅子，从冰箱里拿出最后两瓶酒。瓶子和膨化食物的包装袋在地上堆得到处都是，垃圾桶塞得满满的，几天前的食物残渣上围绕着几只飞虫。埃迪觉得它们的飞行轨迹像是催眠，于是他吃完晚饭就趴在桌上睡着了。

这回他什么梦都没做，没有声音，没有场景，也没有他自己，对最近的他来说，这种安静与祥和可太难得了。但这段时间没有维持太久，可能最多也就两小时。因为那个黑色的怪兽从深渊底下窜了出来，大张着嘴，亮出尖利的牙和长长的舌头咆哮着——

**好饿！！**

02

细密的黑色丝线遍布他的手臂与脚踝，他像个提线木偶似的被操控着扑向垃圾桶。这股力量太熟悉了，剧烈的饥饿感与浪潮般的生命力冲刷过他的全身，在他的血液里窜动，他能清晰地感受到他的存在。

但眼下真的没有太多时间去感动。埃迪光是阻止他的共生体去吃垃圾就已经费尽力气了。

“等等，听着！我们不能翻垃圾桶里的东西吃！那很脏！而且它们都坏了！”埃迪与毒液的力量做抗争，被弄倒的垃圾桶里倒出了一堆散发着恶臭的食物，他们争执时还踹开了另一个垃圾袋，他踩爆了一盒滑溜溜的东西，差点摔倒，而共生体伸出的手掌从后面把他扶稳，现在他的房子变成了真正的垃圾场，好极了。

**给我们找点吃的，埃迪！**

“我们这几天吃了不少东西……是你，对吧？你一直在。”埃迪的身体自己动了起来往外走，“你在干什么？”

**还不够。你的邻居可以做个开胃菜。**

“不行！你不能饿急了就到处吃人，虽然他是个混球，但我们不能——”埃迪的心跳快得将要蹬塌他的胸骨，他的脑袋里一团糟，慌张，焦惧与兴奋——跟毒液在一起的时候总是这样。但最多的是欣喜。重新与他对上话竟是一件这么开心的事情。

**我们也很开心，埃迪！刚刚恢复，前几天太虚弱了。**

共生体读到了他的心情，好吧，他当然能，差点忘了。埃迪不自在地沉默了一会儿，脸上发起了烫，被完全摸透想法不管放在什么情况下都怪怪的。

**这不奇怪。我们之间不该有秘密。**

“还是很奇怪……我大概需要一段时间适应。”好在他冷静下来了，埃迪带着他们走到过道，而毒液带着他们冲到一只宠物狗面前。

“停下！你不能吃宠物狗，好吗？听我的。”埃迪压低了声音，同时对年轻的狗主人微笑着道了歉。

**那我们能吃什么？！**

他的共生体刚刚恢复，是该进食。埃迪想了一会儿，打开了手机里的地图：“别着急，让我搜一下最近的一个农场在哪儿。”

找到了具体方位，埃迪本想查一下怎么坐车，但毒液占据了他的身体，黑色的物质像是经脉，快速地覆在他的躯体上张开，又像在织一张大网，他把埃迪密不透风地护在体内，成为了他的战衣。这是他苏醒后第一次这么做，埃迪的身体竟然在为这股力量轻微地发颤。

“我们很快，埃迪，我们跑着去。”

他高速而敏捷地在夜晚穿行，没有人注意得到他们，毒液像一只捕食的豹子，他从一座大楼跳向另一座大楼，埃迪被可怕的高度吓得不轻，但他现在好那么一点了，至少他没有像上次那样大声惨叫。

“没必要害怕。我不会让我们掉下去的。”毒液没有减速，风穿过他们，埃迪慢慢睁开了双眼，城市的灯光在他们的眼睛里闪烁，细碎的微光在他们往下跳的时候急剧变大，点亮一切。如果他能克服，大概会认为现在的风景不错。

他们到达农场时撞断了栅栏，埃迪看到受惊了的奶牛和羊群，以及养在舍里的鸡鸭，他几乎要开始为农场主感到抱歉了。他以后会想办法补偿他的。

“都能吃吗？”毒液在征求他的同意，口水已经滴滴答答地流了一地了。

“嗯……挑你喜欢的吃吧。”埃迪愧疚地闭了眼，避免看到动物们被毒液的牙齿撕碎。至少他们没造成什么大的伤害，这里是郊外，还是半夜，不会有人看到他们。他喀拉喀拉地咀嚼着，那声音听上去像是在嚼可可米。他们胃里的那股饥饿感终于被渐渐填满。

饱餐了一顿，毒液满足地躺在青草上，埃迪毫无准备地被带倒在共生体厚实的躯体上，他渐渐收了回去，像几条黑色的小鱼游进了埃迪的衣袖。现在有点像他做过的梦了，他们一起安静地看着星星，结合的感觉与饱腹感温暖地沁入埃迪的胃部，在血管里流淌开去的舒适与安逸让他的神经在这么多天以来头一回彻底放松了。像是……他的生命就是为了这一刻。

**很高兴我们达成了共识。**

耳边的声音吓得他坐了起来。该死，他还当自己在做梦吗？他真的该好好习惯一下毒液已经回到他身边了！

埃迪张了张嘴，一下子不知道该说什么，那一瞬间跳出来的想法由不得他控制，他不明白自己是怎么出现这个念头的。

**你会弄明白的，埃迪，不管怎么样，我们的生命存在确实是因为你。**

“唔……谢谢？”到现在为止，他必须得承认他真的不擅长应对毒液的这些话，不过……反正他都能读到他的想法，他会理解的。

**能理解。就像我说的，我很喜欢你，埃迪，希望你也能喜欢我。**

“我是……开始喜欢你了，毒液。”埃迪困难地吞咽着，他试着用第三方的角度去判断他们现在的对话是否正常，他跟他的大号寄生虫在郊外的星空下互表心意是不是很奇怪？

**不许再说寄生虫这个词！想都不许想！**

“好吧，抱歉。”他在脑袋里大吼，而埃迪偷笑起来，他生气的样子很好玩，他都想要用这个称呼去逗逗他了。

**埃迪，很开心？**

毒液感知到他的情绪，黑色的溪流从他的颈部往下化开，缠在他的指间升到空中缓慢成型，像是开出了一朵花，他探出脑袋咧开着嘴，就像一个傻乎乎的笑容。

“很开心。”埃迪移动起手指想尝试着去摸摸他，但又有点犹豫。他应该不会咬他一口什么的吧？

“当然不会。我们不会伤害你。”他抬起小脑袋贴向埃迪的手掌，眼睛眯成一条细缝，乖巧得像一条家养蛇。

埃迪的心脏飞速跳动着，他温和地抚摸着他，光滑的带着温度的表面变得很柔软。埃迪打了个哈欠，他又有些困了。

“睡吧，埃迪。”他在他的脚下生出支流，无数条黑液蔓延着从背后拥抱住他，“我带我们回去。”

“晚安。”埃迪放心地在里面闭上了眼。

03

事情开始回到正轨了，或者说，开始彻底脱轨了？总之，他得到了一份新的活儿，见了安妮，感谢了她和丹，他瞒下了毒液的事，但似乎不太成功。她看起来挺怀疑的。

他们待在一起之后也没什么特殊的，除了偶尔地咬掉一两个坏蛋的头，更多的时间就只是（外人看来的）自言自语，去超市给毒液买它想吃的零食，在家里的各种东西上贴好简明易懂的标签，并且时刻都在解释他的各种问题，好让他尽快适应他们的生活。埃迪现在不太在乎其他人的目光了，他愉快地跟他的共生体交谈着，甚至被逗得笑起来，从他新邻居的眼神就能看出，他怀疑他是一名精神病患者。

他再也不是独自一人了，他的伙伴总是陪在他身边，这挺好的，但事实是，任何人都需要私人空间，他真的得有一点自由去解决他的……生理需求，但毒液似乎不能明白这一点。他像是治疗他的伤痛那样迅速地想要帮他抚平欲望，埃迪好几次是在快感中醒来。

共生体变化出软绵绵的条状物揉弄他勃起的下体，小小的吸盘贴在他的顶端按摩，埃迪喘息着捏紧拳头：“我们说过的，这跟修复伤口不是一回事，这不是说我的身体就出问题了，你不用……”

**在我看来，这也是一种需要修复的状态。**

“不，别。让我自己来，好吗？”埃迪浑身发烫，他试着扯开阴茎上的黑色小芽们，他可能下手重了点，这让他不开心了。

**为什么拒绝？你明明想要更多，我们能感受到。**

他单纯地困惑着，不太能理解埃迪那些羞窘与难堪的情绪，他急于证明自己能做到更多，更多的液体从他的身体里渗出来，幻化成各种形状，他完全把他钉死在床上了。

“别这么做。”埃迪的上衣正在被挑起，剥离，他的身体兴奋地发着抖，乳头在空气里挺立着，他拒绝的声音薄弱无力，他没有反感，他的胯部甚至跟随着毒液的动作扭动着，这太诡异了，他试着唤起一些负面情绪好让自己的话更具说服力，但毒液了解他身体的每一个部分，他所做的一切都只是为了让他快乐。

**交给我们，埃迪。**

黑色的小吸盘有力地嘬着他的乳肉，而阴茎也被吮吸着，一起发出了响亮的水声。操，这真的太过了！埃迪的大脑里翻腾着高温的噪声，他本能地抬手想摘掉它们，黑液立刻变出了绳索将他的双手捆住，同时把他的双腿分开了。

“哦，老天。”埃迪倒抽着气，阴茎上的胶状物慢慢变成一个握紧的拳头，毒液知道他快要到了，他加快了速度，猛烈的快感追了上来，把他的下半身弄得麻痹，他不自觉地大声呻吟着，在那团流体里射精。精液很快被一团黑色吞没了，脉络似的黑水浮出他的皮肤，在他的身上凝聚出毒液强壮的上半身。他俯身伸出了舌头，微凉的唾液弄湿了埃迪的脸。

正面看到毒液的脑袋比刚才还要更羞耻，埃迪扭过头躲开无处不在的舔舐，他伸出手掌掐住了埃迪的脖子固定住他，舌头伸进了他的嘴里。上一次这么做的时候，他附在安妮的身上。他不知道共生体是否能理解一个吻的意义，如果像安妮说的，这是毒液的主意。那他……为什么……

**我们在学习。**

毒液回答他，舌头钻入埃迪的口腔，快要顶到他的喉咙了，他干呕了一下，没法合拢的嘴巴大开着任由毒液侵犯，他们的唾液混合在一起湿漉漉地从嘴侧流下去，他有点呛到了。

**了解过这对人类来说是一件愉快的事，埃迪。我在取悦你。**

他在他脑内用低沉的，不容反驳的声音回复。埃迪半开着眼睛吮吸着它的舌头，这是一个艰难的回吻，跟口交类似，他倒是觉得像他在取悦对方。更多粘稠的液体涌了出来，他的每一寸皮肤都在被毒液爱抚，像是有无数条舌头在舔他。他的身子很痒，半软的阴茎在这样的挑逗下又渐渐充血。人类的身体敏感地颤动着，他想挣开他，他抬起腰部试图从共生体的掌控下逃脱，而他顺着这个姿势把他托举到了半空中。毒液认真地吻着他，他变化着角度夺取埃迪嘴里的空气，他像个最诚恳的初学者，实践着不同的方式，在埃迪快要缺氧之前放开了他。滑腻的舌头从他的胸前一直舔到腹股沟，然后渐渐沉进他的体内，在他的皮肤下滚动着，迅速窜到了下半身。

一张开嘴，埃迪就无法控制住呻吟，他被悬在半空中抚弄，共生体稳稳地托住他，按揉着他会阴的那股流液往下探去，轻易地钻进了后穴。

“等一下，你在干什么！”埃迪尖叫了起来，他抬高了臀部试着躲开，但这徒劳的动作对毒液来说并没有任何影响，无数条细细的黑色触须扒在洞口边缘，轻轻地往外拉。

**让我们更舒服。**

他的声音在他体内掀起一股震动的风暴。那一条微凉的小须已经被他的肛口捂热了，它只有一根手指那么粗，的确不会给埃迪带来任何伤害，但这仍然很诡异，那根异物戳弄着他绞紧的内壁，然后突然喷射出一股温热的粘液。

“这他妈是什么？”埃迪挣扎了起来，共生体把他的双手箍得更紧了。

**这样你就不会受伤了。**

他把他的肠道润滑了一遍，滑溜溜的小须自如地进出着，搅出淫秽的水声。这太太太奇怪了，完全的不可想象。但埃迪的阴茎还是很硬，在他自己的肚皮上滴着前液。他的头好晕，下半身被抬得过高的姿势让他有点脑充血，他清楚地看到那几条卷曲的须在亲吻他的穴口，试探着打算刺入。

他按到了一个点。而那让埃迪绷直着脚背高潮了，精液飞溅到他自己的下巴，他控制不住地喊叫出声，快感一波一波地在他的体内流窜，他像是被电击枪打中似的抽搐着，穴口收缩着包住那根肿胀了一圈的触手。

**前列腺，埃迪。很舒服吗？**

他又刺激了一下那块地方，软掉的阴茎很快就被湿滑的黑色液体包了起来继续套弄，胸前的吸盘一直卖力地吮他的乳头，它们被吸得红肿不堪。屁股里的那条触手耐心地等待着他过了不应期，他开始一边变换形态一边操开埃迪，流动的浓稠液体越钻越深，它在胀大，等他适应之后就会变得更大。他被共生体一点一点地撑开了，他的屁股又酸又满，他该喊停了，他没可能容纳得下更多。

**你可以的，埃迪，我们了解你的身体。**

“不……别再变大了。”泪水弄糊了他的视线，他小心翼翼地吸气呼气，见鬼似的发现自己的腹部被它撑出了形状，“你会把我弄坏的。”

**我们会修好你。**

毒液再次凝聚出自己的模样，舌头卷着他的颈部，有力的手掌按压住他分开的双腿，他俯在他身上，唾液不断地打湿他的上半身，这幅景象更让埃迪意识到他正在被自己的共生体操着。

“而且，我们不会伤到你的。”毒液在他体内释放了更多的粘液作为润滑，埃迪的屁股快装不下了，多余的液体顺着他们交合的边缘渗出去，床单被打得过湿了，他几乎都能听到液体滴进小水坑里的声音。那根外星性器在他的肚子里弹动，它把埃迪劈得那么开，他怀疑他待会儿是否还能并拢双腿走路，他被彻彻底底操开了，从性器头部伸出的几根小须调皮地戳着他的肠道，像是在挠痒，这快把埃迪逼疯了，他甚至开始期待毒液操得狠一点，至少不要弄得他那么痒。那几根须又变成了柔软的小球，贴合着内壁不停地吮吸着。

埃迪从未体验过这样的快感，他的全身像是被数不清的手抚摸着。他的阴茎被过量的性高潮搞坏了，它只是半硬着往外流出透明的水，再也射不出精液。毒液说得是对的，没有痛苦，只有无限的愉悦，他可能还偷偷加强了他的感觉器官的功能，否则他怎么可能体会到这么多这么强烈的快感？

他高声哭叫着，身子一阵一阵地痉挛，毒液仔细地尝试出多种花样，他研究着宿主的表情和反应，就像他真的在严肃虚心地学习。他把埃迪操得很舒服，人类在他的掌下不断地发颤，而这不是因为惧怕。埃迪的皮肤泛出潮红，乳头胀大着变成了更深的红色，他的眼神混乱且失去焦距，那双被松绑的手无意识地拥抱着毒液，用力的指节融进他的体内。他感知到埃迪又要高潮了，他激烈地冲撞着他发红的臀部，在肠道里张开几股触手全方位地攻击着他。埃迪发出了高亢的呻吟，双眼上翻着看起来快要晕过去了。他的睫毛上沾满了透明的泪水，红肿的嘴唇可怜兮兮地颤抖着。

毒液俯身拥抱住他，他坚实的臂膀像一堵压迫的墙，直接将他锁进他的躯体，那些黑色粘稠液体流动着温柔地包住他，屁股里的性器慢慢缩小，变成了最初的那根小须，轻巧地从穴口退了出去。大量粘液从张开着的肉洞里喷溅而出，埃迪有些惊慌地试着收缩它，但是他被撑得过开了，一时间合不拢。

**这让你感到安全，是吗？**

共生体紧紧抱着他颤抖的身体。

如果他是在说拥抱的话……是的。埃迪的大脑一片空白，他从未经历过这样的性爱，他有点没法思考了——呃，如果这能算做爱的话。

**什么是做爱？**

他好奇又好学的共生体诚实地发问。他长长的舌头还在甩来甩去的，时不时抚过埃迪敏感的皮肤。

“就是——刚才我们那样的行为。”埃迪慢慢止住了身体不正常的痉挛，但他的心脏还在狂跳着，让他没办法好好地说话。

**你喜欢我们做爱吗，埃迪？**

“还……不错。”埃迪不动声色地往后抽身，他不想他们这么黏糊糊地抱在一起了。他得——他们得去洗个澡。

**我很喜欢。让我们每天都做。**

毒液松开他，卷起来的舌头轻松地伸进他大开着的后穴里。

“不能每天。”埃迪往后缩着，跟他的共生体抗议，“这一次已经结束了！别再来了……”

**别怕，只是清理。**

毒液把他按在床上，他的腰部浸在了那一堆冰凉的混合液里。舌头插入了他的后穴细致地舔舐着，带出许多残留的液体，埃迪的颧骨被情欲染得通红，他咬着自己的拳头忍耐着，希望他不至于只是被舔一遍就再次高潮。他伸到了很里面的地方，埃迪的腹部抽动了一下，他便很快地往后撤，被摩擦过的肠道变得更湿了，他最后射出了一股稀薄的精液，阴茎酸软得有些疼痛了。

他困倦地翻动着眼睛，过多的高潮放空了他的身体和大脑，他很想就这么睡上一觉。但他不能就这么躺在这堆湿液里，他们得去洗澡……

**埃迪累了。我带我们去洗澡。**

他体贴得像是一位情人。从他腰部和大腿根伸出的粘稠黑液搀扶住他的身体，几乎像是在邀请他共舞。一站到地上他就发现他的腿真的有点合不拢了，它们被分开着操了太久。

“你知道怎么调节水温的，对吗？”埃迪完全放松地靠着毒液，反正他总会托住他的。

**当然，我们看过很多次了。**

毒液在他的肩膀上幻化出一只小手，它拿着花洒让温水柔和地冲洗过埃迪的身体，另外的几股黑液在给他涂沐浴露，那些触碰过于轻柔与舒适，他闭着眼睛睡着了。

04

除了对电视节目感兴趣，毒液还开始每天问他下一次做爱是什么时候，而埃迪在清醒过来后认为他们这样非常，非常的古怪。他或许需要心理咨询了，跟自己的共生体搞在一起是不是挺病态的？更可怕的是他也享受到了。这样正常吗？但他又可以找谁去说呢？

**那到底是什么？**

毒液被什么东西吸引了注意力。他在埃迪的肩膀上伸出一只细小的手，指了一下那只宠物狗脖子上的项圈。埃迪告诉过他不要这么频繁地从身体里冒出来，这可能会吓到其他人，但他有时候还会以这种形式出现，不过埃迪觉得只露一点点并没有什么问题，这甚至……挺可爱的。

“那是项圈，它证明这只小狗属于他的主人。”

生物淌过他的皮肤缓慢地扣紧他的脖颈，在上面形成一个纯黑色的环。

埃迪叹了口气拍拍他的共生体：“我不是狗。”

**但你属于我。**

毒液在他的脸颊边聚拢出头部，蹭了蹭他，那条舌头舔湿了他的嘴角。

“你会被看到！”埃迪压低声音紧张地看了看周围，他抬起手想去挡住那颗脑袋，而他迅速地隐入他的体内，变成了融进海里的水滴。

**看不到了。**

他有理由怀疑毒液是不是看了什么爱情电影——趁他睡着的时候。这些软乎乎的亲昵的小动作比过去都多得多，或许他该给一些指导，告诉他什么该学什么不该学。

**‘爱’该学吗？**

共生体的低音在他的皮肤下翻滚，一股热流涌上了他的后背，许多火芯在他的血液里噼里啪啦地炸开，他焦躁不安地加快了脚步，就好像他能预知到毒液接下来会说什么话。

**你的体温升高了。**

被点穿的感觉并不好，不幸的是他每天都要经历这个，他在他的共生体眼里无所遁形。埃迪的喉咙似乎正被灼烧着，他的声音嘶哑得厉害，近乎是自暴自弃了：“好吧！好吧。所以你是想……学会‘爱’？这对你来说有用吗？”

**有用。**

毒液先是给出了肯定回答。他在埃迪的衣服底下伸出一对手臂，从背后搂住他的身体，紧贴着他滚烫的皮肤。这是一个秘密的，肌肤相贴的拥抱。没有人看得到。

**用在埃迪身上。**

FIN

后接 [双向选择](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762948)


End file.
